That's My Girl
by Red Witch
Summary: Ben's still having trouble getting over his past, but with a little help of Alicia he might just get over his broken heart.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own Fantastic Four characters has gone missing in a bar somewhere. Just a bit of fluff that entered my insane little brain and had to get out. I think this is something a lot of us want to see! **

**That's My Girl**

"I still don't see what's wrong with staying home and ordering take out," Ben grumbled.

"Come on Ben," Alicia held onto his arm as they walked down the street. "You can't stay hidden in the Baxter Building forever."

"I know," He sighed. "And it is only O'Donnel's Pub."

"Only O'Donnel's?" Alicia raised an eyebrow. "That is where we met, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Ben chuckled. "I didn't think anyone would ever talk to me again much less…" Suddenly he stopped.

Even though she was blind, Alicia could sense something was wrong. "Ben? What is it? It's not another crazed super villain or something is it?"

"No…" His voice was hoarser than it usually was. "I wish it was."

Through the pub window he saw her. She was sitting at the bar, laughing and flirting with not one but two guys. _What's she doing here? Don't she know that O'Donnel's is my hangout? _A brief wave of anger surged through him.

Then he remembered. _Then again…Why shouldn't she have a life? She's not the one who turned into a monster. I'm the one that doesn't deserve to be there._

"Look uh," Ben stumbled to find the words. "You know I think we oughta take a rain check. I'm not feeling so good and…"

"Ben, what's really wrong?" Alicia's tone implied she wasn't buying the excuse.

Ben sighed. "I can't go in there because…**She's** in there."

"Who?" Realization then hit Alicia. "Debbie? Your ex-fiancée?"

"Yeah," Ben admitted. "I know it's over between us but I just can't face her again. You didn't see the look she gave me…How she screamed…I just can't…Total strangers are one thing but…I loved her Alicia. She promised me that no matter what we'd be together. But when this happened…She couldn't even face me to give me back my ring. Just left it in the street like trash. That's when I realized that I really was a monster."

"Oh Benny," Alicia put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to dump all this on you like that…" Ben sighed.

"It's okay," Alicia said gently. "She really hurt you didn't she?"

Ben nodded before he remembered Alicia couldn't see him. "Yeah. I guess part of me still isn't over her. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You can't help how you feel," Alicia told him. "I mean you were going to marry her. You can't expect to just get over her in an instant."

"She sure got over **me** pretty quick," Ben growled as he saw Debbie flirting with two very handsome men.

"Then she's an idiot," Alicia told her. "Look I gotta take care of something. You don't mind if I go in for a minute do you? Then we can go."

"Oh…" Ben realized. "I guess so. You can't…You know…hold it?"

"No this is something I **definitely** have to take care of. By the way," Alicia asked. "Exactly where is Debbie?"

"Uh," Ben blinked. "Third stool from the left at the bar. Why?"

"Just wanted to know," Alicia said. She had been to the bar several times and was very familiar with the surroundings. "I'll be right back."

Alicia walked into the bar and used her memory to trace her way to where Debbie was sitting. _Smells like she's got a ton of cheap perfume on,_ She thought. _That's got to be her._

"Excuse me please," Alicia said in a sweet tone. "Are you Debbie?"

"Why yes I am," Debbie said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alicia," She said. "I just needed to tell you something. Could you come in closer it's hard to hear and I can't read lips."

"Uh sure…" Debbie leaned in.

"Good…" Alicia grinned when she knew Debbie was close enough. "I just needed to tell you this."

That was when Alicia slugged Debbie so hard she fell off her barstool. "OW! What the…?" Before she could react she was whacked right on top of her head with the cane.

"**That **was for what you did to Ben," Alicia said coldly. "Consider this a warning. You mess with my man again I'm gonna shove this cane right up your ass!"

She turned around and walked straight out the door. Ben had watched the entire scene from the window. His jaw had literally dropped when he saw what she did. "Bennie?" Alicia felt for his arm. "Shall we go?"

"Whoa…" Ben blinked. At that moment he felt like the luckiest man on the planet. "You've got a good right hook."

"First in my Defense for the Blind class," Alicia grinned "Now, how about we get some Chinese Takeout and listen as the Yankees clobber whoever they're playing?"

That was the exact moment Ben officially got over Debbie. "That's my girl," He grinned as the two of them walked into the night together.


End file.
